The present disclosure relates to a printing system that causes an image forming apparatus to execute a print job based on print data managed by a server.
A typical printing system has been known that causes an image forming apparatus to execute a print job based on print data managed by a server. In the printing system, position information of a user carrying a mobile device obtained via a function of a global positioning system (GPS) of the mobile device is transmitted to the server. The server calculates an inter-device distance between the mobile device and the image forming apparatus based on the position information of the mobile device. The print data managed by the server is then transmitted to the image forming apparatus according to the inter-device distance.